


Overflow

by Flynne



Series: Lynnie Amell [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, happy dorks in love, minor flooding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flynne/pseuds/Flynne
Summary: In which there are differences of opinion about how many individuals can fit in a bathtub.





	Overflow

Lynnie flattened her hands against the side of the tub and called up a fire cantrip. The water didn’t actually let her create flames, but bubbles streamed up between her fingers in furious little jets. She smiled as the cooling water grew hot and sank deeper beneath the surface, keeping above it just enough to prevent her hair from getting wet again. She’d washed it before settling in for a long soak and it was almost dry, pulled back into a bun to keep it out of the way. 

She let out a long sigh of contentment, blinking drowsily as she breathed in the steam. Just a little longer, and she’d get out. 

The soft rattle of a key in the lock of her chamber door jolted her fully awake, and out in the bedroom she heard a quiet call: “Lynnie?”

Her face flushed with embarrassment at being caught still in the bath, then flushed deeper pink because this was Alistair and being embarrassed was ridiculous, and then her cheeks grew  _ very _ warm for a different reason because this was  _ Alistair. _ But dithering around because she’d accidentally stayed in the bath too long was just stupid, so she cleared her throat and called out, “I’m in here.”

“What? Trying to turn into a fish, are you?” He poked his head through the door. “I was joking! I thought you’d be out of the tub by now.”

“Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve had a proper bath?” Lynnie asked, trying to sound dignified. 

Judging by the grin breaking out on his face, she didn’t succeed. “You fell asleep.”

“Not...completely.”

Alistair snickered. “Well, it was a long day. I suppose you’ve got an excuse.” He walked into the bathing room and sat down, leaning on the edge of the tub with his chin on top of his folded arms. 

Lynnie laughed when she saw how he was dressed. “Did you walk around the estate in your pajamas?”

“I’m just down the hall. It’s not like I had to traipse through the whole building.” 

Arl Eamon’s staff had shown each member of their party to their own chambers. Lynnie and Alistair hadn’t tried to hide that they were together, but they hadn’t mentioned it overtly either. Alistair had followed Lynnie’s lead and not told the staff they could stay in the same room, but before retiring to her chambers for the night Lynnie had slipped her key into his hand.

“Have you been marinating in there this whole time?” Alistair asked. “How are you not freezing?”

She grinned and lifted her hands. Tiny sparks danced along her palms, hissing and steaming on her wet skin. “I kept reheating the water.” 

He laughed, catching hold of one of her hands. “Very clever, but look what you’ve done! You’ve gone all pruny!” He nipped at her fingertip, making her squeak, but followed it up with a kiss. 

Lynnie giggled, but stopped when the lips under the pad of her finger slowly stretched into a grin. She recognized the gleam of mischief in his eyes. “Alistair, whatever you’re thinking…” she said warningly. 

He dabbled his free hand in the water. “Oh, that really  _ is _ nice, isn’t it?”

“Alistair…”

“Here, scoot over.”

“Wait, hold on - ” Lynnie sat up straight. “There’s no room for two people in here - ”

“You just say that because you haven’t tried.”

“ - you’re going to flood the room, you big lummox!” she protested, bursting out laughing as he dropped his hands into the water and started squirming over the rim of the tub. 

“Look, you’re not really helping here,” he huffed, playfully butting his head against her shoulder as she shoved at him. He braced the palm of his hand against the bottom of the tub, hooked his knee over the edge, and pushed himself the rest of the way in with a loud slosh, sending water welling out onto the floor. More water slopped over the rim as he wiggled around to wedge himself between her knees, sighing theatrically as he nuzzled his face against her neck. “Ah, yes, you’re right, the water is lovely.” 

“You’re impossible!” she said between giggles. She reached down and pinched his backside through his trousers, making him yelp. “Your nightclothes are soaked!” 

“Oh no, whatever will I do,” he said flatly. He lifted his head and grinned at her nose-to-nose. “I suppose I’ll have to sleep naked.”

Lynnie cupped his face in her hands, pressing clumsy, laughing kisses against his mouth. Alistair pushed closer and slipped one hand behind her back. It began to look as if Lynnie’s bath were going to go on indefinitely, but Krogan chose that moment to shoulder open the half-closed door. The metal handle  _ clanged  _ off the wall, making them jump. Krogan pranced into the room, excited by Alistair’s startled squawk and Lynnie’s laughter. The mabari’s giant paws splashed through the puddles on the floor as he came up to the tub.

“You have the worst timing, you hairy beast,” Alistair groused, pushing at the snout snuffling at his hair. 

“Oh, he just feels left out.” She scritched behind the short, soft ears with a still-dripping hand.

Alistair stared at her. “Left out of  _ what _ , exactly? What is he going to be let  _ into _ ?” Any reply Lynnie might have made was precluded by Krogan’s excited bark as he put his paw on the edge of the tub. “Oh, no you don’t,” Alistair said. “There’s definitely no room in here for you.”

Lynnie cackled. “Did you just say that with a straight face? After what you just did?”

Alistair did his best to scowl at her but couldn’t hold the expression, dissolving into protesting laughter as Krogan barked and tried to shove his way into the tub. Lynnie took advantage of his distraction, lifting her hands to grip the edge of the tub to push herself up and out just as Krogan gave a push with his hindquarters and launched himself over the side. Alistair had time for a startled yelp before getting ducked under the (considerably reduced) water by the weight of a heavily muscled war dog. Lynnie scrambled for her towel, stumbling from laughter and the puddles on the floor.

“You great slobbery menace!” Alistair sputtered, shaking water from his ears. Krogan barked happily and swiped his rough pink tongue across his cheek before noticing Lynnie was no longer there. He exited the tub in a single bound, shaking vigorously to shed the water from his fur.

Lynnie wrapped her towel around herself and bent down, taking the jowly head between her hands as she ruffled his ears. “You wanted to be clean, too, is that it?” Krogan slurped at her hands and dropped to the floor, rolling playfully onto his back. “No, don’t do that! You’ll just get soaked all over again. Go lay down by the hearth.” Krogan shook himself again, showering her with tiny cold droplets before trotting out of the room. Lynnie straightened up and tried to catch her breath, grinning shamelessly as she watched Alistair slosh awkwardly out of the tub. “Do you need help?”

“Oh,  _ now  _ you’re feeling helpful.” He rolled his eyes, peeling off his sodden, clinging shirt. “I don’t suppose you have another towel?”

“I think there’s another, but we should probably use it to finish drying Krogan,” she said, speaking as seriously as she possibly could. Alistair narrowed his eyes at her, and she started backing slowly for the door. “You’ll air dry faster than he will anyway, especially by the time you’ve cleaned up all the puddles - ” She broke off, letting out a peal of delighted laughter as Alistair kicked off his wet trousers and chased after her. He threw his arms around her, towel and all, and tackled her onto the bed.


End file.
